


Demi Makanan

by revabhipraya



Series: #Syukuran300 [4]
Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Drama, Food, Friendship, Gen, High School, Humor, School, Studying
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Minggu depan kuis dan Valent bersedia mengajarkan Filan, asalkan....





	Demi Makanan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rufinaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufinaa/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Scrambled ~We Are Scrambled!~ © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Canon.
> 
> _untuk rufinaa dalam rangka syukuran 300 fanfiksi_

.

.

.

  
"Minggu depan kuis."

"TIDAAAK!" seru Filan begitu Guru Biologi yang mengajar kelasnya barusan sudah melenggang keluar dari kelas. "Dari semua mata pelajaran yang ada, kenapa harus Biologi yang minggu depan kuis?!"

"Semuanya juga minggu depan kuis, kok," sahut Axel datar. "Nggak usah mengistimewakan satu mata pelajaran gitu, deh."

"Ini lebih dari masalah mengistimewakan mata pelajaran, Xel," ujar Filan sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan memamerkannya di depan muka. "Ini adalah masalah hidup dan mati."

"Masalah nilai jeblok, maksudmu?"

"... mulutmu itu direm sedikit bisa, lo."

"Kalau kamu emang segitu takutnya bakal dapat nilai jeblok," Axel menunjuk tempat duduk di depannya dengan kepala, "minta ajarin aja sama dia."

Filan dan Axel serempak menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Axel. Di sana, tepatnya di tempat duduk tepat di depan milik Axel, mereka melihat seorang siswa berkacamata tengah tidur pulas dengan tas sebagai bantalan. Suasana ribut di dalam kelas seolah tidak mempengaruhi siswa tersebut. Istilah "hidup untuk tidur" mungkin cocok untuk menemani foto siswa tersebut jika dibuat versi meme. Atau, setidaknya menurut Filan begitu.

"Maksudmu Valent, 'kan?" tanya Filan, memastikan.

Axel mengangkat bahu. "Siapa lagi?"

Perlahan, Filan mendekati meja temannya itu. Ingin ditepuknya pundak Valent, tetapi Filan tidak ingin mengganggu orang tidur. Maka dilihatnya dulu wajah Valent. Kalau masih tidur, Filan akan mengganggunya di waktu lain saja. Kalau sudah bangun―

"Ngapain sih lihat-lihat?"

"WAA!!" Filan otomatis melompat mundur. "Kenapa sih hari ini orang-orang pada ngagetin semua?!"

"Bukannya baru satu?" sahut Axel yang diiringi wajah bingung Valent.

"Nggak usah diperjelas!" seru Filan sambil menatap Axel sengit. Dipalingkannya kembali tatapannya ke Valent sebelum berkata, "Val! Bantuin belajar buat kuis Biologi, dong!"

"Hah? Males, ah," balas Valent ogah-ogahan―dan jujur.

"Ayolah, Vaaal," rayu Filan sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya genit. "Bagi-bagi pintar ke temanmu yang membutuhkan ini."

"Minta tolong sama Hosea aja, sana," balas Valent sambil kembali memasang posisi hendak tidur.

"Lah, Kak Hos sama Visi kan lagi ada pameran lukisan di GBL sampai dua minggu ke depan." Filan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Makanya kita gak latihan _band_ juga karena itu, 'kan?"

Valent mengembuskan napas panjang. "Hari ini ada ekskul PMR."

"Ya udah, besok!"

"Besok juga ada ekskul PMR."

"Besoknya lagi?"

"Sama."

"Besoknya?"

"Sama."

"... masa sih ekskul PMR tiap hari. Kalo besoknya?"

"Sama."

"Itu kan hari Sabtu!"

"Oh, iya." Valent menopang dagunya dengan tangan. "Berarti gak ada ekskul PMR."

"Kalau begitu Sabtu, ya!" putus Filan sambil meninju telapak tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanan. "Yak, mau di man―"

"―gak bisa."

Filan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kali ini kenapa? Awas aja kalau PMR ada kegiatan donor darah."

"Libur," jawab Valent, "mau tidur."

"Ah! Nanti keburu kuis, dong!" Filan mendesah frustasi. "Terus aku kapan belajarnya?"

"Belajar sendiri juga bisa kok, asal ada niat," ujar Valent sambil menegakkan badan. "Kalau jeblok ya takdir."

"Nggak ada kalimat lain yang lebih menghibur apa?"

"Udahlah, Val, ajarin aja dia," sahut Axel yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan debat tidak penting antara Filan dan Valent dengan wajah hentikan-semua-ini. "Toh, kalau udah takdir ya jeblok."

"Xel, kamu sebenarnya niat bantu apa nggak, sih?"

Valent mengembuskan napas panjang. "Biologi ini, 'kan? Belajar sendiri aja deh, toh cuma hapalan."

"Karena hapalan makanya aku butuh bantuan!" Filan mencengkeram bahu Valent keras-keras. Matanya berbinar. " _Please_ , Val! _Please_ banget bantuin! Nanti aku masakin―"

"Jadi mau di mana belajar barengnya?" tanya Valent sigap sambil merapikan tasnya, hendak berangkat. "Rumahmu? Sekarang, 'kan? Ayo, berangkat."

"... ternyata segampang itu," komentar Filan dan Axel dengan wajah suram.

.

* * *

 

.

Filan dan Valent akhirnya pergi ke rumah Filan untuk belajar bersama. Di rumah Filan, seperti biasa, tidak ada siapa-siapa saat dia tiba. Ibunya masih bekerja dan kalau Filan tidak salah ingat, malam itu ibunya lembur.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar, ya," ucap Filan setelah mempersilakan Valent duduk di ruang tamu.

"Makanannya mana?" tanya Valent _to the point_.

"Ini mau kubuat dulu, Val," jawab Filan sambil meringis pelan. "Tunggu sebentar, ya. Sekalian siapin bahan buat bantu aku belajar Biologi aja!"

"Hah?" Valent mengernyitkan dahi. "Bahan apa?"

"... kamu ke sini buat bantu aku belajar, lo."

"Oh!" Valent memukul pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanan. "Ya, ya! Demi makanan gratis semua akan kulakukan!"

Filan tersenyum miris melihat antusiasme Valent yang muncul hanya saat cowok itu disogok makanan. _Kalau tidak, ah, jangan harap_ , batin Filan sambil mengembuskan napas panjang. Ditinggalkannya Valent sejenak untuk memasak masakan andalannya: _beef onion_. Lagi pula, setahu Filan, Valent cukup suka menu yang satu itu.

Selesai membuat dua porsi _beef onion_ , Filan kembali ke ruang tamu. Dilihatnya Valent sudah menandai beberapa halaman buku biologi dengan lipatan kecil di ujung halaman. Melihat Filan datang, Valent otomatis bertanya, "Itu makananku?"

"Nih." Filan meletakkan kedua piring _beef onion_ tersebut di atas meja. "Satu piring satu orang, ya. Porsimu udah kubanyakin, awas kalau nyomot punyaku."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Valent segera melahap makanan di atas piringnya. Sambil mengunyah, cowok itu menunjuk halaman buku yang sedang terbuka. "Ywhang nhanmanya khwingduom iwtu―"

"Telen dulu, Val."

Untungnya, kali itu Valent menurut. Setelah makanan di mulutnya sukses ia telan, barulah ia kembali menjelaskan, "Yang namanya kingdom itu bisa dibilang sistem 'pengelompokan' paling besar. Kingdom ada lima, bakteri dan virus, fungi, protozoa, plantae, sama animalia. Yang masuk kuis itu cuma plantae, tapi plantae materinya lumayan banyak, sih."

Belajar bersama terus berlanjut dengan, untungnya, harmonis. Valent menjelaskan poin-poin penting kepada Filan dan menyuruh cowok itu membaca sendiri sisanya, sedangkan Filan sesekali menanyakan hal yang masih gagal ia pahami. Sepertinya Filan benar-benar harus berterima kasih kepada _beef onion_ yang membuat Valent jadi super baik dan penurut.

"Makasih banyak, Val!" Mata Filan berbinar saat materi yang dibahas keduanya untuk belajar bersama telah selesai. "Bantuanmu sangat berharga!"

"Sama-sama," jawab Valent santai. Kebetulan, _beef onion_ -nya sudah habis. "Kalau gitu aku pulang dulu, ya."

"Bentar, Val!" cegah Filan sebelum Valent sempat membereskan barang-barangnya. "Nggak enak gitu rasanya kalau kamu pulang setelah ngajarin aku. Ngobrol-ngobrol bentar, yuk!"

"Hah? Nggak usah deh, aku mau tid―"

"Sekalian bantu aku ngabisin es krim di kulkas," kekeh Filan sekaligus memotong ucapan Valent. "Ada keripik juga, lo."

"Mau ngobrol apa nih kita?" sahut Valent langsung.

_... beneran gampang rupanya._

.

* * *

 

.

"Aku tuh penasaran, Val," ungkap Filan, memulai sesi obrolan mereka. Cowok itu sudah lebih dulu mengambil satu liter es krim dari kulkasnya untuk dimakan bersama Valent sehingga, seharusnya, Valent mau buka mulut saat ditanya. "Kenapa sih kamu menjauhkan diri dari orang-orang?"

Valent mengangkat alis. "Emangnya aku menjauhkan diri, ya?"

"Kamu kan ... selalu nolak cewek, banyakan tidur pas kelas, banyakan makan pas istirahat, jarang ngobrol sama orang kalau gak diajak," Filan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, "apa dong namanya kalau bukan menjauhkan diri?"

"Nolak cewek tuh bukan karena ngejauhin diri, tapi karena prinsip," jelas Valent. "Aku kan udah bilang males mikirin pacar-pacaran begitu. Nggak penting lah, ngabisin waktu dan duit aja."

"Ngomongnya nggak usah di depan temenmu yang gak pernah ditembak cewek gitu, lah."

"Kalau soal yang lain, bukan menjauhkan diri, sih," lanjut Valent tanpa memedulikan respons Filan. "Males aja bersosialisasi, gitu. Daripada ribet sama drama orang-orang, mendingan banyak tidur, 'kan?"

"Nggak juga, sih," balas Filan. Dahinya mengernyit. "Terus, kenapa sih kamu susah banget dimintain tolong buat belajar? Kamu kan pintar, Val."

"Males aja."

"Terus kok berubah jadi mau pas ditawarin makanan?"

"Karena mau makanannya."

"... aja?"

"Emang mesti pake alasan apa lagi?" tanya Valent balik. "Aku mau makanan, kamu nawarin makanan. Simpel."

"Jadi asalkan ditawarin makanan, kamu mau ngapain aja, gitu?" tanya Filan lagi, masih penasaran.

"Aku suka makanan, tapi aku gak bego," jawab Valent cepat. "Aku juga lihat-lihat orang yang nawarinnya, **Farlandi**."

"... jangan ingatkan aku pada kenangan pahit itu."

Valent tertawa pelan. "Tapi, yah, intinya sih aku lebih suka ngabisin waktu sendiri aja ketimbang ribet sama orang lain."

Filan mengangguk-angguk paham. "Oh ya, bicara soal waktu sendiri, jadi mau ngabisin keripik, gak?"

"Berikan padaku!" seru Valent sambil menyodorkan kedua tangannya ke arah Filan. Filan tergelak sambil menyerahkan sebungkus keripik kentang yang belum dibukanya kepada Valent. Dibiarkannya Valent menikmati keripik itu sendirian.

"Oh ya, Val, kalo―"

"Sesi wawancaranya udahan, ya," potong Valent cepat. Wajahnya kembali datar. "Udah capek, nih."

Filan meringis. _Valent tetap saja Valent, ya...._

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Apakah ini cukup bromance? Tolong katakan bahwa ini cukup bromance (..........)
> 
> Hai, Rifina! Maafkan baru bisa sekarang nyelesaiin Filan/Valent pesananmu. Semoga suka, ya! Meski aku yakin sih ini nggak bromance-bromance amat (...) cuma semoga obrolan mereka yang sengaja kubuat random dapat mencerahkan harimu yang sudah cerah (?) Semoga Filan cukup "Filan" di sini! XD
> 
> Akhir kata, semoga suka!


End file.
